What Lays Beyond the Hedges
by thegreatstoryteller
Summary: Its the most special day of Ravens life, her wedding day.


Raven stood eying the full length mirror in front of her. Her reflection seemed like a completely different person. She unconsciously tugged on the white sheer sleeves of her dress. She teetered unbalanced on her white three inch heels, trying her best to stay upright. She had only ever wore heels on three other occasions in her entire life, and really didn't want to face plant on the floor, today of all days. She smoothed out her white dress that stopped just above her knees, and showed off her pale legs. She seemed almost like a delicate snowflake. Her hands were shaking like crazy, she wasn't sure if it was from nerves or excitement.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Who is it" Raven asked, her heart beating frantically.

"Its me" Raven smiled, it was just Rose.

"Come in" Raven said.

A young woman about 17 walked in, holding two red roses bouquets, one was dotted with white roses.

"Wow" Rose said breathless. "You look beautiful" She told Raven honestly. Raven blushed and started pulling at her sleeves again. "Hey don't worry" Rose said walking over to Raven and grasping Raven's shaking hands. "Everything's perfect" Rose told her. Raven nodded, she took one last look in the mirror and they walked out of the room together. They walked through a long hallway and through an archway that lead outside. There were large hedges that enclosed most of the area. An opening lead out of the hedges, that, in a way, lead to Raven's future. Raven peeked carefully over the hedges. There were four men standing in tuxes, waiting for her and Rose to make an appearance. The garden they were standing in was in full bloom.

"Raven" she turned to Rose who was holding out the red and white rose bouquet to her. "Ready" Rose asked with a reassuring smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Raven told her, trying to steady her breath. Rose walked over to a table where an Ipod was hooked up. A song started playing through the garden, a special song reserved for a once in a lifetime use. Rose smiled at Raven one last time and walked through the opening. Raven waited about fifteen seconds and then followed Rose. Each step she took felt right, each breath she took felt cleansing and as she rounded a corner and the hedges disappeared, she saw her future.

Rose, standing alongside her brothers, Wintergreen, and her future husband. All the nervousness that had filled her body seemed to melt away as she walked closer to him. When she finally reached them, she handed her bouquet to Rose, and took her love's hands. The enveloped hers in warmth and made her smile.

"We are gathered here today to-" Wintergreen began, but Raven was too focused on the man in front of her to hear his words. When she was supposed to spoke she did and she listened at the edge whenever her love spoke.

"The couple has written their own vows that would like to recite." Raven smiled and started to say a paragraph she had slaved over for weeks to make perfect.

"When you told me you loved me, I didn't hesitate to tell you it right back. When you asked me to marry you, I didn't hesitate in answering yes. I won't hesitate on marrying you now, because I love you more than anything in existence, and I always will. No matter what happens in our lives I will always love you." She spoke every word with a love that was far beyond her years, and she saw the love radiating in his eyes when she finished.

"Raven" he started. "In a million years I never would have believed that this would happen." he told her honestly. "But never in my life have I been so happy to be wrong. I thank you for all the love you allowed me to give you. And I thank you for excepting me the way I am and for accepting my rather strange family." he finished, glancing over at his daughter and two sons.

"And by the power vested in me" Wintergreen said. "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

As soon as those word left his mouth, Raven was enveloped in the most love filled kiss she had experienced in her entire life.

"I now introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Wilson."

**Just do you know this is not a continuation of my previous story Tigers and Roses. In actuality I had completely forgotten about that story until after I had finished this one.**


End file.
